Lemon Collection
by Fire Wolf Spark
Summary: Introducing the very first Lemon Collection for Five Nights at Freddy's! Not limited to one author, if anyone wants to help write this, just send me a PM and get to writing. Must be able to write 1000 words or more. No rape please. Anyways, if you want to join in on this sultry fun (what?) just send me a message and whatnot. Otherwise, read the A/N if you have any ideas. Enjoy!


_Not in the rules!_

Foxy slowly opens the curtains, looking directly at the camera. It wasn't even on him. With a smile, he starts to step out… and that's when it turns on.

He freezes, watching the camera as it focuses on him… and that's when it turns off. He continues to watch it before making his way passed it, wondering how the guard will react when he comes barreling into the office screaming!

Foxy laughs to himself at the thought of the guard pissing himself upon seeing him. But it would be the guard's fault entirely so… rules are rules after all.

The camera still inactive, he ran, making a sharp right as he runs straight towards the security office. Oh he was so going to get the guard good.

The door was still open… _'Is the guard even here?'_

He slows to a walk and, slowly sneaking towards the door, he peeks in to see the guard… playing a game on some handheld device.

Enraged at the sight, Foxy storms into the office and shouts, "What the fuck do ye think yer doing?!"

The guard, a grey wolf with blue eyes, wearing his security outfit… which looks like he joined the police force instead of a pizzeria, simply looks up at Foxy. They simply stare at each other before the guard yawns.

"What? This job is boring."

"This… this job is boring? Boring?! This be one of the most excitin' jobs in the world landlubber! And ye go about spoutin' that it be boring do ye?! I'll show ye boring!"

Foxy suddenly turns around and walks down the hall, leaving the guard alone. "What the fuck was-"

All the sudden, Foxy rushes in and shrieks as loud as possible. The guard jumps back in fright, the chair rolling along with him. "Jesus Christ!"

With a laugh, Foxy says, "Told ye that this job be excitin'! Jus' look at ye, almost about to wet yer pants. Ye look like a true… idiot."

The guard growls and shouts, "Well fuck you too then!"

Unfortunately, that got Foxy's attention… but not in the way the guard wanted. "Um… no, I be messin' with ye. Now, if I were fuckin' with ye, that would be totally different lad. Observe."

He rushes the guard and, grabbing hold of him, he picks him up and tosses him towards the table. With a loud thump, the guard starts to push himself away when Foxy grabs hold of him, holding onto him tightly.

"What… what are you doing?!"

"Why, I be fuckin' with ye landlubber. So, tell me, what's yer name lad?"

"My… My name is… is Seth…"

"Well Seth, ye be gettin' the plank."

Seth quickly asks, "Wait, don't you mean walking the plank?"

Foxy suddenly pulls down Seth's pants, revealing white boxers with hearts on them. With a laugh, he pulls them down too before doing the same with his trousers, his metallic cock ready for action.

"Lad, why would ye be walking me plank? Silly landlubber, don't ye know anythin'," and he hilts his cock.

Seth tried to scream… but his words were lost to him as Foxy began to pull out till only the tip remained in… and he hilted it once more.

"Please… stop," begs Seth as his words return to him.

"Hey, ye wanted me to fuck with ye so here I be fuckin' with ye. So stop complainin' and start moanin' like the bitch ye be!"

As Foxy humps Seth's tight ass, his metallic hips slapping against Seth's flesh, he uses his metallic hand to reach under and grab hold of Seth's cock. He starts to pump his arm, wanting his personal bitch to cum first.

At first, Seth did not enjoy this at all. His preference was girls and more girls and more girls. He would never let anything ever fuck him. Ever.

And here he was, pants and boxers around his ankles as a machine fucks him up the ass… and jerks him off in the process.

So, he did the one thing he could do. He let out a pleasure filled moan.

With a smile, Foxy says, "That's right me bitch, keep on moanin' and groanin' for Cap'n Foxy. I may call ye me first mate," and he laughs.

Foxy's speed of his humping, as well as how hard he went, steadily increased while Seth's moans got louder and louder. He was sure that he was moaning like a bitch at this point… but he didn't care.

"Who's me bitch," Foxy half asks and half teases.

"Me," quickly replies Seth as he grips onto the table.

"And who be enjoyin' Foxy's sword?"

"Me!"

A laugh, shortly followed by, "And who be about to fire first?"

"Me," exclaims Seth as sprays his alabaster seed onto the desk, even managing to get beyond that.

"Good lad… now clean ye mess."

"Um… no thank-"

"Bitch, don't be arguin' with ye cap'n. Do as yer told landlubber."

With a sigh, he reaches for a napkin… when Foxy slaps his hand away. "Hey, you said clean it up!"

"Yes I did… but I ne'er said to use a paper napkin. Use your mouth."

In disgust, Seth shakes his head. "No, I-"

"No what?"

With a sigh, he says, "No sir, I won't do it."

"Fine, leave it."

Foxy simply pushes him into it, holding him down before fucking him harder. Seth simply moans like a bitch as Foxy's cock rams into his prostate, getting him closer to another release.

"Yeah… yeah… yeah… yeah," moans Seth as Foxy's cock slides quickly in and out of him. He probably will never tell a soul what happened here… but he'll probably keep on coming back for more. He never felt this good during sex ever… maybe he was gay. Then again, perhaps not gay… just gay for Foxy… he'd have to think about that later.

The more Foxy's metallic rod slammed into his prostate, the more he wanted to be filled by Foxy. Even to the point he started screaming it.

"Fucking hell, fill my ass! Fill it!"

And Foxy did. Grabbing onto Seth's hips and holding him tight, he rammed his cock into Seth's ass, on the verge of release. Every thrust, every hump, every time he hilted his cock, he got closer and closer and closer till at last, he came hard.

Strand after strand of his black seed, which could easily be confused with oil… hell, it might have been oil, coats Seth's insides nicely. But Foxy did not stop. He continues to thrust until every drop of his cum is in Seth's now loosened asshole.

Seth simply took it like the newly made bitch he is, tongue hanging out of his mouth as moans of pleasure fill the room, his cum covered cock already unleashing another load onto the desk.

Once it was all over, Seth's balls aching from the amount he had released, Foxy brings his mouth to Seth's right ear and whispers, "Next time landlubber, watch the cameras or ye be gettin' stuffed by the others. And they won't treat ye like ye want to be treated like ole Foxy did."

Seth simply nods his head and, as Foxy pulls out, he lets out a halfhearted moan before resting his head back on the desk. He closes his eyes… but opens one of them as he watches Foxy leave. With a smile on his face and an ass full of cum… that's probably leaking, he slumps down onto the ground before passing out.

Hopefully he woke up soon. He had a mess to take care of.

**A/N: If you have any ideas on what character fucks or gets fucked by one of the animatronics, here's a complete list of characters (made by Assassin Wolf since he's donating his characters for the story)**

**Male:**

**Alex**

**Kyle**

**Seth (already done, sorry people)**

**Nathan**

**Xander**

**Xavier**

**Isaac (He's a fox! Anyone surprised here?)**

**Vlad**

**James (He's another fox... seems Wolf likes wolves more.)**

**Neil**

**Female:**

**Ryan (Yes, that female in First Mate has come back to be fucked in this story... she must really like Foxy... the slut.)**

**Eva**

**Tanya**

**Maria**

**Katherine**

**Crystal**

**Sarah**

**Sasha**

**Ashley**

**Allison**

**Daniel (The third fox that Wolf has. Wonder if he has a fox problem?)**

**Isabella (The last fox Wolf has. Guess he's not into foxy animals... ha!)**

**Jessica **

**So if you are writing for the lemon collection, you can use your own characters. If you're submitting ideas, these characters (unless you want to submit your own character to the story) will be the ones getting screwed... or screwing the animatronics. So... have fun! And yes, I'm still working on First Mate, I just wanted to get this chapter out before I went crazy and wound up in an asylum. So hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
